Return of the foe
by Dark-Liz
Summary: An old enemy of Tiri's spells trouble for the Yu-Gi-Oh group. Please read and Review
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- If you think I own this, then you obviously don't think much!  
^___^  
heeheehee!  
  
THE RETURN OF THE FOE  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Tiri whispered a voice  
Slowly Tiri opened her eyes and she looked around her surroundings. She was standing in a spotlight surrounded by darkness.  
Tiri came the voice again.  
Tiri spun around, searching for the origin of the voice.  
Whose there?  
It's me Tiri, don't you remember?  
Tiri caught a glimpse of someone walking close to the light.  
Sorry I don't.  
A laugh came from the shadows.  
That's a shame. A figure walked around in the shadows.  
Maybe if you look at what you are wearing you'll remember.  
Tiri looked down at herself. She was wearing a black dress that reached the floor and it was decorated with patterns sewn in a blood red thread. She was also wearing a scarlet red cloak with a spider sewn in the back.  
What is going on? Tiri looked around Why?  
So you do remember. a cloaked figure walked into the light. She was wearing nearly the same as Tiri except her cloak was gold. The figure removed their hood.  
Tiri's eyes filled with shock.  
You!?!  
In front of her was a girl with short dark brown hair.   
The girl smiled evilly.  
We're all here and soon you'll rejoin us Tiri.  
No. I left .... I can't Tiri rubbed her left shoulder.  
It's a reminder, the pain. The girl pointed at Tiri's shoulder. She then showed Tiri, her shoulder, on it was a tattoo of a spider, a black widow. Tiri looked down at her own shoulder and noticed the same mark.  
Once a black widows got you there's no escape, you know that.  
The girl walked forward and brought out a dagger, it was gold with gems embedded in the handle. Tiri just stood, frozen to the spot. The girl took hold of Tiri's chin, forcing her in the eye.  
We'll be seeing you soon.  
She lifted the dagger and plunged it into Tiri's chest.  
******  
Tiri's eyes snapped open. She quickly looked around then realised she was sat on a porch swing. She breathed a sigh of relief and looked around the dark garden. The night was still, the temperature was cold but not freezing.  
She turned when the back door opened.  
I've been looking door you spoke Yami as he walked out the door. Here this should warm you up. he handed her a cup of hot chocolate and sat down next to her.  
Thank you she carefully held the cup and started to blow on the liquid to cool it down.  
Why are you here on your own? asked Yami as he watched her drink her hot chocolate.  
I just needed to think about something. I couldn't do that in a noisy room.  
You've been out here for hours and we weren't noisy.  
She smiled as she took another sip of her drink.  
You and Yugi were arguing over the TV remote.  
Yami blushed and looked away. Tiri saw this, leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
He smirked. Have you finished your drink?  
Yes, why?  
He moved quickly, kissing her without giving her time to realise what was going on.  
As he pulled away, she looked up at him.  
What was that for? she asked quite shocked You're after something.  
No, just wanted to make sure you know how I feel. Before she could question him further, he stood up.  
It's late, I'm going to bed, coming?  
He held his hand out for her.  
Ok She took it and he lead her into the house.  
  
Tiri lay awake, staring at the ceiling, unable to sleep. She kept thinking about her dream. She looked out the window. It was nearly morning, the sky was beginning to lighten.  
She glanced at the person sleeping next to her, holding her hand. She was about to move his bangs, when she got a pain on her shoulder. Slowly she removed her hand from his and lifted the sleeve on her shirt. Gently she rubbed the spider marked on her shoulder.  
They can't be? she whispered.  
  
  
I'd like to thank the many people who have read and reviewed the three fan fics before this one it has been great and I'm glad you like them, when honestly i think i didn't do very well. Well thanks byebyebye


	2. 2

Disclaimer- This is not my show. These are not my characters. This is not a series related story. This is however my story. This story does contain characters that are mine. After having said these characters are not mine and now admitting to owning some of them (two to be exact) I am confused. Therefore, I have decided to get on with this story, that does belong to me, (I think) and leave you to figure it all out.  
  
* .... * - thoughts  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Yami smiled to himself as he listened to Tiri singing to herself. She was outside sweeping, singing along to the radio.  
He looked up when he heard someone come in.  
Hi Yugi.  
Yugi walked up to the counter.  
Hi Yami, how are you feeling? I never got to see you this morning.  
Fine ... I'm sorry your Grandpa wanted me to go get something for him before he left.  
Yugi nodded and peered at what Yami was doing.  
What are you doing?  
Nothing, I was just bored. Yami quickly put the paper behind his back.  
C'mon, let me see.  
No  
Please? Yugi tried to grab it but Yami held it above his head out of Yugi's reach.  
It's nothing that concerns you.  
Yugi jumped to try and get it then stopped.  
Fine, don't let me see, Yugi turned and crossed his arms over his his chest but I get the last chocolate brownie.  
Yugi dashed off upstairs before Yami could do anything.  
What was that about?  
Yami turned to Tiri. Oh nothing  
Really?  
Yes  
Then why do you have a piece of paper behind your back?  
Well you know me. I was planning something.  
Ok then. I'm just going upstairs to change before we go out. Tiri walked passed him and went upstairs.  
Yami sighed and put the paper back on the counter. He reached for a pencil but couldn't find one.  
Where...?  
He started looking through the cupboard. Soon he was on the floor.  
I swear it was here a minute ago he mumbled. He was so busy looking for this pencil, that he didn't hear the bell go as someone walked in. He did notice, though, that Kuriboh had his pencil. He followed on his hands and knees.  
This is something I never expected to see. came the voice of Seto Kaiba.  
Yami looked up at him.  
Expected what? he stood up and dusted himself off.  
_You_ to be crawling around on the floor  
What do you want? asked Yami as he continued his search for the brown hair ball.  
I was just looking for something, but seeing as you appear to be busy.  
Yami wasn't paying complete attention.  
Ok, ok you want what?  
Yami walked right into someone else because he still wasn't looking where he was going.  
What are you doing Yami? asked Tiri, looking at him.  
I'm looking for that Kuriboh, he took something off me.  
Suddenly Kuriboh shot out from behind a shelf and made a dash for the door. Fortunately Kaiba caught him, earning him a bite in the finger.  
Kuriboh! That wasn't nice Tiri took Kuriboh off Kaiba Sorry.  
It's ok. Seto quickly picked up his briefcase I'll be going now bye.  
Quickly he walked out the shop.  
* Strange * thought Yami.  
Here Tiri handed him the pencil.  
Thanks he turned to Kuriboh Treat for you later, you're a good Kuriboh.  
Tiri looked at him confused I'll get Yugi.  
Yami nodded and put away his stuff.  
Ok Yami, Tiri. I'm ready let's go smiled Yugi.  
******  
(At the Museum)  
What is it you want to look at? asked Tiri as they walked into the museum.  
Yugi turned Ummm, the Egyptian exhibition.  
They both looked at him.  
Yugi put his hands up, shaking them I know fully well you two could help me, but I need to see all the gold stuff and the ornaments.  
Yami and Tiri nodded and let Yugi lead the way to the exhibition.  
  
They wondered around for awhile looking at the pieces of pots and weaponry. They stopped at a glass case filled with different daggers. Tiri looked at them carefully then noticed one inparticular.  
Tiri came a voice from in front of her.  
Tiri looked up to see the girl from her dream, standing on the opposite side of the glass case.  
What do you want?  
Suddenly two figures appeared next to the girl, one wearing a silver cloak, the other wearing a bronze coloured one.  
We've been reunited soon you will join us too.  
I can't .... I left,I can't come back.  
You will and sooner then you think, the girl smiled evilly You will have no choice.  
Tiri started shaking her head and tears started forming at her eyes.  
I can't, I can't. she kept repeating as she fell to her knees, covering her face with her hands. I can't, I can't.  
Yugi and Yami looked back when they heard the thud. When he saw it was Tiri, Yami went to her and knelt down next to her.  
What's wrong?  
I can't, I can't go back. she said between sobs.  
Tiri are you ok? he reached out and put a hand on her shoulder. She snapped her head up at the touch and immediately backed away. When she started standing up, he followed.  
What's wrong Yami? asked Yugi.  
I don't know. Yami looked at Tiri, he could see the tears streaming down her face, then suddenly and without warning she ran out the room and museum.  
******  
Tiri ran into her room, slammed the door closed and locked it. She put her back against the door, then slid to the floor.  
* He'll want to know.* She brought her knees up to her chin and rested her head on them.  



	3. 3

Disclaimer- I have no rights or even lefts to the characters in this story. Somebody else does. Not me. Got it? They're not MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
(except Tiri and Frankie)  
^___^  
  
  
The Return of the Foe  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
Maybe I should check on her? asked Yami as he paced the kitchen.  
I think you should too, Yugi looked up from his homework If you keep pacing like that you'll make a hole on the floor.  
Ok I'll go. Yami walked out the room and upstairs.  
  
Tiri sat on the floor staring blankly at the wall. She was bought out of her trance when there was a knock at the door. Tiri slowly sat up.  
Who is it?  
It's me.  
I don't know anyone called that.  
Tiri?  
What do you want? she asked thought the door.  
I want to know what's wrong with you.  
Tiri rubbed her shoulder then unlocked the door. Yami heard the door unlock and slowly walked in.  
Tiri was now sat down near the window. The room was dark with the only light being what was coming from outside the window. He reached for the light switch.  
Leave them off. said Tiri, without looking at him.  
Yami walked over and sat down opposite her. It was awhile before one of them spoke.  
What's wrong Tiri? I saw the expression on your face, you looked afraid of something.  
Do you remember a coven called Black Widow? She turned to him.  
Yami thought for a moment.  
Yes, but what's that got to do with you?  
Tiri stood up and walked away from the window. Yami stood up but stayed where he was as walked to the other side of the room.  
They were responsible for the death of your father and brother, Yami's eyes filled with shock They also help power the Shadow Games.  
Tiri lowered her head. Yami walked up to her and put his hands on her arms. She looked up at him.  
What's this got to do with what happened earlier? he asked.  
Yami .... she pulled herself out of his grip I .... I was part of Black Widow.  
A few people were members but were freed after the 3 Sorceress were sealed away.  
4  
What? he looked up at her.  
There were 4 sorceress not 3. I was the forth. I - I must leave here, you should never have ... she started to leave.  
You can't be. The sorceress all had a mark that none of the members had.  
She stopped, turned and lifted her sleeve. He walked closer to see and much to his despair she had the mark, of a spider, that proved she was one of the main sorceress.  
I have to leave. she whispered  
What? Why? He held her by the arm.  
I need to go back. I have no choice.  
I need a better reason Tiri.  
Let me go please, Tiri kept her face down looking at the ground. You don't understand. I don't want to see you or Yugi get hurt. she whispered.  
Tiri you have to give me a straight answer.  
Suddenly, without warning, she hit him so hard he fell to the floor. After she did, she fell to the floor crying.  
I'm sorry..  
Yami sat up and rubbed the left side of his face. He could hear her sobbing. He sat there, a look of disbelief on his face. He couldn't believe she had hit him. He moved closer to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She lifted her head but didn't look at him.  
Why didn't you tell me?  
Because I was afraid. She wiped her face It was part of my life I wanted to forget. I didn't tell anyone because I didn't want to be turned in. I left after _She_ went one step to far and I didn't agree with their methods.  
Yami nodded, moved and sat against a wall. Tiri moved next to him. She lifted her hand and moved it along his jaw. He winced slightly when she touched the side of his jaw.  
Suddenly she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
I'm sorry, she said between sobs. I'm so sorry, I didn't even know why I did it.  
Yami was completely caught off guard by her actions, eventually he put his arms around her.  
It's ok. It's just a mark, it doesn't matter. he said while smoothing out her hair.  
******  
Drat, The girl, from Tiri's visions, slammed her hands on the table. It didn't work.  
Two more figures walked out of the shadows, one wearing a silver cloak, the other a bronze coloured cloak.  
It's her fault Frankie.  
Frankie walked up to them.  
It's no ones fault. It's their bond, it's stronger then we thought.  
She walked back to the pool of cloudy water in the middle of the room. Kiya any luck in finding it?  
The silver cloaked one stepped forward.  
' No luck yet, but Miya isn't helping.  
I'm helping as much as I can, but my powers haven't fully returned yet.  
It's just excuses with you isn't it? but you were the first one to awaken and you did revive us.  
Shut up Kiya.  
Will you both shut up. Frankie faced the twins Now back to getting Tiri.  
Do we really need her? asked Miya.  
Yes, I've told you we need her to for fill our objectives.  
What are we gonna do then? asked Kiya.  
We'll have to persuade her back with a choice I know she won't refuse. They all laughed.  
******  
Yugi turned off the light in the kitchen and started walking upstairs to bed.  
Left on my own again. Well at least I can talk to you, he looked down at Kuriboh, sleeping in his arms. She's right you are lazy.  
As walked past Tiri's room he noticed the door was wide open. He poked his head in to see if she was ok. As he looked, he didn't see anything so he decided to walk in. As he walked in stumbled over something or rather someone's foot. He looked down to see Yami, fully awake, with Tiri fast asleep in his arms. He looked up when Yugi faced him.  
How is she? Yugi asked.  
She's ok now. Yami looked down at her. She was just worried about something.  
Are you ok? Yugi knelt down next to him. You need any help?  
No i'm fine. You go to bed.  
Yugi stood up, still holding Kuriboh.  
Good night.  
Same to you.  
After Yugi left, Yami got up off the floor. He stretched and looked back at Tiri laying asleep against the wall.  
* Staying like that is uncomfortable.* he thought as he felt his joints click. He gently picked Tiri up in his arms, she stirred and opened her eyes. She looked up at him.  
It's ok. he spoke as he placed her on the bed. Go back to sleep. He kissed her on the forehead, then moved and rested next to her. He took hold of her hand, like he always did while he slept. Slowly he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
Yet there is more here and more to come soon  
bye


	4. 4

Disclaimer- Not mine. Not mine. Not mine. Not mine. Not mine. Not mine. Not mine.  
There. I think that should satisfy legal requirements.  
  
* .... * - thoughts  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
Yami found himself walking down a dimly lit corridor. He stopped and looked around. The corridor stretched for miles and there were many doors lining it. He tried one of them but it was locked and rusted shut. He continued walking for a bit.  
*Where am I?*  
He turned a corner and the floor of the corridor was now covered in a thick mist and the air was damp.  
*What is going on?*  
He stopped when he heard someone humming, the voice was humming a familiar tune, but he couldn't remember where he had heard it.  
Suddenly he heard someone crying. He turned and saw a little girl sitting on the floor weeping. She appeared to be no more than 5 yrs. old. She had dark brown hair with red and blonde streaks. He slowly walked up to her and knelt down to her eye level.  
Are you ok?  
She shook her head and looked up at him. She had extremely pale lilac eyes.  
I'm lost.  
What's your name?  
Mi ... Mira. I've lost my way back.  
Mira, that's a nice name. Where are you from?  
I'm lost because Frankie has escaped. I'm lost in this Probability Convergence.  
Probability Convergence!?!  
He was shocked at her choice of words. What's a Probability Convergence? he asked.  
This. she stood up and pointed down and up the corridor. It's the possible results of every choice you've faced, they're played out here. Whether they happened to you or not. Behind every door is a path your life has or could have taken. Those close to you, their paths are here too.  
Yami stood up and looked at the door in front of him. He pushed it open and a bright light filled the corridor.  
Frankie, no this is too far! came a shout from inside.  
That's Tiri's voice! Yami walked into the room followed by Mira, what he saw shocked him.  
Frankie was standing above two bodies, one a middle aged man, the other a woman.  
What do you mean Tiri? She stepped over the corpses to Tiri.  
You shouldn't have done that. They .... they....  
Frankie grabbed Tiri's face with both hands.  
It was for your safety, if I hadn't they would have hurt us.  
Tiri looked up at her. How do you know that? They were already frighten to death of you. There was no to kill them.  
Frankie dug her nails into Tiri's face.  
You fool. They would have gone to the Pharaoh. She pulled her hand down the right side of Tiri's face, leaving three clean cuts from her cheek bone to her chin. Tiri backed away from her, a hand over her bleeding wounds. You're a fool Tiri. You're too soft. Frankie walked away. Tiri turned and ran out the room.  
Yami walked out the room and back into the corridor.  
That was an image from the past. I'm really lost.  
He looked down at Mira How are you lost?  
I'm lost in the mist, because Frankie broke her seal, the future is not as clear cut as it should be.  
What, did you mean when you said you were from the future?  
I never said I was from the future.  
Suddenly the mist the moved and got even thicker. Mira grabbed Yami's hand and started shaking. He knelt down and put his hands on her shoulders.  
It's ok. I'll help you find your way. There's no need to be afraid.  
She looked up at him. Really?  
Yami smiled and nodded.   
Stay close to me, but you need to tell me what to tell me what to do.  
We have to check the doors. That last one was a past image so we must walk that way. She pointed down the corridor.  
Yami stood up.  
Ok lets go.  
As they started walking she took hold of his hand and started walking next to him. He glanced down at her.  
* There's something about this girl.*  
They walked until they passed about ten doors.  
Let's check that one. Mira pointed to the door on Yami's right. He reached and opened the door with his free hand. Yet again a bright light filled the corridor.  
Yami looked around the room. It was filled with men walking and working quickly. There were three empty sarcophagus' in the middle of the room. Yami suddenly noticed someone he recognised.  
Father!?!  
His father was standing among some priests. He was quite tall and had crimson coloured eyes. He was dressed in fine clothes and wore a magnificent head-dress.  
It's all going smoothly. We should be ready soon.  
His father nodded in approval. Another man walked in and up to the Pharaoh. His father looked up.  
Niumateped, my friend. I'm glad you could make it.  
He walked up to Niumateped.  
I'm glad I could make it. I left as soon as I heard you got them.  
What about the writings saying there are 4, not 3?  
Well, so far we haven't finished deciphering it all, but more recent writings show only the three, the forth must have been killed awhile ago. Probably due to breaching their rules.  
Thank you. His father looked around.  
I heard about your youngest son. I'm sorry.  
It's all right. Its Yami I'm worried about for the moment. One of the guards said they saw him go out that night.  
Well there's no need to worry. Elephantine is a very nice and peaceful place.  
He's been going out a lot since we moved there. He goes out for hours.  
He's a teenage boy, he can't stay in a palace all day. Remember when you used to do the same.   
Niumateped laughed, Yami's father laughed also.  
Suddenly a servant ran up to them.  
Sire, we are ready. he bowed.  
Right bring them in.  
Eight guards walked in surrounding 3 girls, Yami recognised one as being Frankie.  
Let's begin.  
Ten priests started chanting.  
This isn't over Pharaoh, shouted Frankie You will suffer as did your youngest. Then it will be Yami's turn. You may seal us but we will be back.  
As they started again, Yami backed out the room and closed the door.  
That was a later image but still in the past. We're getting there slowly. Are you ok? Mira looked up at Yami.  
Yeah. It's just ... don't worry. Let's keep going.  
  
  
What will happen next? Who is MIra? More next time.


	5. 5

Disclaimer- If I owned this, these characters would be mine.  
  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
What are behind these other doors? asked Yami, as he walked down the corridor.  
Different Possibilities, what ifs, stuff like that. She pointed to one of the doors That's what if Tiri ran up to you, just before J'son headed at you with a sword. She ran up to it.  
How can you tell? He followed her.  
If you don't believe me, open it.  
He pushed the door open. His surroundings changed to J'son's secret hideout at Duellist Mountain.  
Yami walked in slowly, avoiding the falling debris. Mira followed in his footsteps. He looked up when he saw the duelling platform and Tiri, with him, were standing on it.  
This is like I remember it. Nothing has changed.  
Just watch. Mira told him as the scene started playing out. Tiri ran up to Yami and gave him a big hug.  
I thought I'd lost you again. Past Yami looked down at her.  
Hey, no one can ever get rid of me. Tiri smiled.  
Past Yami smiled back and started to lead her off the platform, when she let go of his hand and stopped. Past Yami turned and faced her. Both Yamis showed a look of shock. Past Yami just watched with disbelief.  
Tiri was holding the end of a sword blade that was coming out of her abdomen, J'son was behind her holding the handle of the sword. She looked up at Past Yami, the colour completely gone from her face. J'son reached forward and ripped the necklace from her.  
I guess your reunion will be short lived.  
J'son pulled the sword out of Tiri and ran out the room. Tiri watched him leave then looked at her hands and fell to her knees, but Past Yami caught her and gently laid her on the floor. By the time Yugi ran up to them, there was a big puddle of blood on the floor. Yami watched his past self try to stop the bleeding but it was no use.  
Past Yami looked down at his hand, dripping in blood.  
No, you can't leave me. Not again. Tears were stinging his eyes but he brushed them away. Tiri coughed up blood, she raised her hand to her lips and looked at her fingers. Past Yami saw the look on Yugi's face. Tiri closed his eyes.  
Come on Tiri. he shouted, cradling her body.  
He looked down as he felt her life slip away. The hand that had a hold on his elbow disappeared and her body went limp.  
Tiri? Tiri? Past Yami shook her gently, then broke down crying and Yami backed out the room and closed the door.  
He looked down at Mira.  
How did you know that was behind this door?  
Some doors I can feel the energy coming from them. Lets keep going. She started walking forwards pulling Yami with her along the corridor.  
******  
The mist started to get thinner much to Mira's happiness.  
We're nearly there. Could you check that door please?  
Yami nodded and pushed the door open. Inside there appeared to be a ritual going on. In the middle of the room was an altar, it had a black spider, craved in stone set on it. The altar was set in the middle of a black pool of water. Yami took a closer look at it, it wasn't water it was spiders.  
Suddenly drums started beating and 4 figures emerged from the darkness followed by many servants. The servants made two circles around the altar and started chanting. The 4 figures walked to the edge of the pool. They were all wearing cloaks that covered their faces in shadow.  
One wore a gold cloak, one a silver, another bronze and the last one scarlet/ blood red.  
Come my sisters. shouted the one in gold.  
They all took one step forward into the pool of spiders and continued until they were up to their waists in spiders. They started chanting in ancient Egyptian.  
We have been reunited after countless years. Now great Mistress grant us what we seek. The light of the day and the dark of the night. The powers we seek. Show us, show us where they hide.  
They threw their arms into the air and a great number of light rays emerged from the spider.  
Mira tugged on the back of Yami's jacket.  
Come on we need to leave.  
They left the room quietly.  
Soon they were at a corridor where there was no mist.  
Now, I have one more thing to show you. This event is never to happen.  
Yami nodded. Why are you going to show me this?  
It's an event that is close. I'm allowed to show you because this is not allowed to happen, because it will ensure the return of black widow.  
But before Yami could question her further, she pushed him through an open door.  
Frankie, stop this. Stop it now! shouted Tiri.  
Frankie threw the corpse to the ground.  
Why? Why should I?  
It's wrong, you shouldn't.  
Oh, it's wrong. Well lock me up and throw away the key. mocked Frankie.  
Tiri walked up to her, Frankie turned to her.  
Don't try anything Tiri. What if I was to say someone you know is going to be next. She smiled.  
You're, you're evil.  
Frankie polished her nails on her arm. True, through and through.  
I won't let you.  
And what are you going to do?  
I'll find a way to stop you. I'd rather die than let you kill the people I care about ... again.  
Frankie looked up.  
That can be arranged. She shot her arm sides. Tiri straighten up at the sudden movement then looked down. Frankie turned to her and smiled evilly.  
Her hand was inside Tiri's chest and she was sucking the life out of Tiri. Yami looked away, but back when he heard an evil laugh. Frankie looked down at Tiri.  
Don't worry, Yami will join you in a few 100, 1000 years. She removed her hand from inside Tiri's chest.  
Yami, whispered Tiri, then she fell to the floor, dead.  
Yami walked up to the body of Tiri and knelt down next to it. Hesitantly he reached forward and touched her face. He drew back when he felt the dead coldness of her skin.  
How ... how do I stop this? Yami asked.  
It's already being changed, Mira looked at him because she confessed to you and now that you've witnessed some of her past this is starting to change.  
Then why did you show me this?  
There is still a strong chance it may occur, that's why I showed you.  
So how do I stop this?  
She leaned forward and whispered into his ear. Yami moved back.  
What? he turned.  
Just think about it, the answer will come when you least expect it.  
Yami watched as Mira slowly disappeared.  
Wait .... I ..   
You remember what I told you, Mira smiled ... Yami.  
How do you know my name? Yami looked down at her. She smiled and giggled. Her giggling continued until she had completely vanished.  
  
There will be more. ( ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooooo) 


	6. 6

Disclaimer- If these were mine, I would own these, but they're not, so I don't.  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
Yami watched as Tiri slept quietly next to him. He had been up for a few hours just watching her and thinking about his dream. He had heard Yugi leave for school and the shop wasn't open to day because Grandpa had gone to visit his niece, so Yami just stayed where he was.  
Tiri stirred and opened her eyes.  
Good morning Tiri.  
What time is it? she asked as she turned onto her back.  
10:30.  
10:30! Tiri sat up straight Why aren't you in the shop? Why ....?  
Yami put a hand on her shoulder.  
It's ok, we don't have to open the shop today, remember?  
Tiri nodded and quickly faced him.  
NIce bruise. she pointed to his jaw, which now had a black - blue bruise on it.  
Yami put his hand to it and rubbed it.  
I forgot about it. You have a mean left hook.  
Tiri turned away from him.  
I should ... go downstairs make Yugi his lunch.  
Yami took her wrist.  
Tiri, this ... he pointed to his jaw doesn't bother me. I understand why you did it. There's no need for you to go. Plus Yugi doesn't come home for lunch.  
Tiri nodded and silence fell between them. Tiri was the first to speak.  
I'm sorry Yami. I didn't mean to hit you I was upset and I don't know what came over me.  
Yami sat behind her and slowly put his arms around her waist. She straightened up at this action.  
I said it didn't bother me. I forgive you if you want to hear it.  
Tiri smiled and looked over her shoulder at him then leaned back against him. That's when Yami noticed the 4, nearly invisible, scars on Tiri's cheek. unconsciously he traced the scars.  
Tiri's eyes widened as she realised and quickly pushed herself away from him, her hand covering the scars.  
How did you know they were there?  
Yami stood and took a step towards her, she quickly backed away. Yami noticed the fear in her eyes.  
Tiri calm down I ...   
You shouldn't know, unless Frankie ... she ran out the door.  
Yami followed her, but keeping his distance, seeing she was in a panic.  
Tiri stopped just outside the shop and looked around. Yami walked up behind her.  
Tiri please. I had this dream, I saw bits of your past, the argument you had with Frankie to get those scars, that's how I know where they are?  
Tiri turned, keeping her hand to her face. Yami walked closer, his eyes widened as he saw blood seeping through her fingers.  
Tiri are you ok? He asked taking another step towards her.  
No, I feel so embarrassed. Yami smiled Why did I run out here?  
Feeling it was safe Yami took her in his arms.  
Tiri looked up at him. I'm glad you're here. She reached up and kissed him. As she pulled away she spoke again.  
I am sorry about this.  
She quickly punched him in the jaw, causing him to stumble back.  
Tiri why? His eyes narrowed. Frankie. he hissed  
Very good Pharaoh. Frankie walked up behind Tiri You learn quick, but I don't have time for this. Tiri?  
Yes Frankie?  
Be nice to him. she smirked.  
Tiri turned as Kiya and Miya appeared. She raised her hand towards Yami. A purple ball of energy flew into Yami. slamming him into the wall. He could only watch as Tiri left with Frankie, to rejoin Black Widow, before darkness overcame him.  
  
  
R+R There will be more. Has Tiri really rejoined? Will Yami go after her? What is Frankie up to? All this and more in the next chapter.


	7. 7

Disclaimer- Go away you horrible people. You know full well these characters aren't not mine! Must you continuously rub it in?  
  
  
CHAPTER 7  
  
Yami? Yami can you hear me?  
Yami opened his eyes and looked up to see Yugi standing above him. concern written all over his face.  
What? Where am I?  
You're in the lounge on the sofa. We found you outside. I started to get worried when you didn't wake after 3 hours.  
3 hours!?! Yami sat up, but laid down again when his head started aching. What time is it? he mumbled.  
3:35 Yugi watched as he tried to sit up again. Please Yami will you lay down.  
No, I have to find Tiri. Frankie she ... ah. He put his hand to his head as it started throbbing.  
Yami it won't do her any good if you go after her like this. Rest and get your strength back. And if you don't I'll get Kuriboh to sit on you.  
Yami sighed in defeat and laid back down. Yugi walked out the room. As Yami closed his eyes he started to think to himself.  
* Tiri, please be ok please.*  
****** ( Meanwhile )  
Why on earth did you do that?  
I had to get you to come back.  
Tiri sighed in frustration. You didn't have to take control of me, I would have come here willingly.  
Frankie turned to her and took hold of Tiri's chin.  
I had to make sure you wouldn't leave again. Tiri pulled out of her grip. You've probably completely lost his trust. I'd be surprised if he even cared where you are.  
She took hold of Tiri's necklace.  
You won't be needing this anymore. Frankie pulled the necklace from Tiri's neck and threw it across the room.  
Now go to your room and prepare for the ceremony.  
Tiri bowed.  
Yes Frankie. She turned and left the room, holding back her tears.  
Miya walked in, about ten minutes after Tiri left. Frankie turned to her.  
Yes? she hissed at Miya.  
Miya unconsciously took a step back. We - we've had a result of sorts.  
Result? Does it say where the powers are?  
No, but it tells us of someone who may know.  
Frankie smiled evilly.  
Excellent. Come on Miya let's get ready. called Frankie as she walked out the room.  
Miya watched as Frankie spoke to the captain of the guards, then sent him to do the task.  
Miya sighed and started to walk out the room, when something caught her eye. She walked closer to the object.  
The Millennium Sun, but isn't .... she bent down and picked it up. She examined it then put it in a pocket on her dress.  
******  
Yami woke up with a start. He looked around frantically, breathing quickly. He closed his eyes and took two deep breaths. He pulled the blanket off and stood.  
Somethings wrong.  
He looked around the dark room. Everything was in order, except the Tv. It was on, but it was just snow. ( as Yugi called it)  
* He would turn it off if he went to bed.*  
Yami turned and noticed the kitchen light on. H e stepped over the blanket and out into the kitchen.  
He smiled slightly when he saw Yugi at the kitchen table, sleeping on his homework. He walked up to Yugi. His eyes narrowed at the cut on Yugi's forehead. He reached over and touched it.  
It's fresh!  
He stepped back in surprise, as someone else walked out from the darkness. This man was twice as tall as Yami and very muscular. From behind Yami, suddenly a hand was placed over his mouth. He tried to get free but this man was extremly strong.  
He watched as the other man picked up Yugi, who groaned at being moved. The man who was holding onto Yami was waiting for just the right moment to release his captor. Yami's eyelids slowly started falling as the drug started to take effect, He quickly picked up Yami and walked out the house followed by his partner carrying Yugi.  
  
There will be more. (NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO)


	8. 8

Disclaimer- I don't know but I've been told, these characters are worth their weight in gold. Momma Momma wont you please, buy these characters for me?  
Sound off 1,2, sound off 3,4, break it on down, 1,2,3,4, 1,2... 3,4!  
  
CHAPTER 8  
  
Tiri laid down on her bed. She sighed annoyed.   
* Frankie must be up to something. What could she have been on about during the ceremony?*  
Tiri sat up and walked over to the window. She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the wall.  
Please be ok? she whispered.  
She instantly put her hands to her head as a flash of pain went through her. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut until the pain went.  
* What was that?* she asked herself.  
Her thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock on her door. She turned and walked over to it. She paused for a second before opening it.  
Oh. she gasped. I thought you were Frankie.  
Miya walked into the room.  
I don't think so Titi, if I was I'd most likely walk right through the door. joked Miya.  
Tiri smiled for the first time since she had arrived at Frankie's castle.  
I haven't seen that smile in over 5000 yrs, its nice to see it.  
You were the only one in this group to make me smile.  
Hey that's what friends are for. Right Titi?  
Tiri turned away from Miya.  
Some friend I am. I left you behind.  
Titi, I would have followed you soon after, but the Pharaoh caught us before I could with Kiya. She may be a nut case but I would never leave my sister behind.  
I understand. Thank you. Tiri turned. So what do you want to talk about?  
Miya searched her pockets.  
Tiri I believe Frankie has gone too far. The power she processes is driving her insane, granted she was insane before but then she wouldn't kill just for fun. She took a deep breath. Tiri I have to tell you, Yami and Yugi are here, Frankie ordered them here, she believes Yami will know where, what she is searching for, is.  
Miya handed Tiri the Millennium Sun.  
My necklace but .... how will I ever repay you.? Tiri looked up at her.  
You can defeat Frankie, I believe in you so does Kiya though she won't say it. C'mon let me take you to Yami.  
Miya grabbed Tiri's hand and dragged her out her room and down the corridor.  
******  
Tiri and Miya were walking down a long corridor. Occasionally a sound would make them jump.  
Miya are use sure they're down here and not in the dungeons. I mean there are no doors, where would she hold them?  
Miya looked at Tiri.  
Titi, Frankie has this whole corridor for her special prisoners, if you didn't know they were here well I won't explain the rest.  
They walked a bit further until they heard voices.  
HOW MUCH OF IT DID YOU GIVE HIM? echoed Frankie's shouts of annoyance. There was some mumbling then Frankie spoke again.  
Ok, but just answer me one question, why did you hit Yugi?  
More mumbles.  
Tiri tapped Miya on the shoulder.  
She's heading this way, maybe we should .... like .... hide.  
True. Miya pointed. There, Frankie always has a statue of herself somewhere.  
Quickly and quietly they sneaked behind the statue.  
The footsteps grew louder as Frankie and her guards approached. Frankie suddenly ordered them to stop in front of the statue. Tiri and Miya pressed themselves closer to the wall, more into the shadows.  
Frankie narrowed her eyes and walked closer to the statue. She studied it awhile then called for her captain of the guards.  
Meryptah.  
Yes most powerful one?  
I want this statue destroyed. It makes my butt look big.  
She turned and, with her guards, continued to walk down the corridor.   
Once the coast was clear, Tiri and Miya emerged from the shadows then fell to the floor laughing.  
Meryptah, destroy this, it makes my butt look big. mocked Miya I'm surprised anything could be bigger then her ego.  
Actually from where we were standing it did.  
I did try to tell her when she had this made, of course she didn't listen to me. Well don't we have something to do?  
Yes let's go.  
Miya and Tiri quickly made their way down the corridor.  
  
  
  
There is more. Please read and review. Thank you 


	9. 9

Disclaimer- I don't own these and so you can't sue me for making out that I do because I have just made sure that you know that I'm not saying that these characters are mine so I can't be sued.  
nahnahnahnahnah:-p  
  
CHAPTER 9  
  
Soon they arrived at the place Frankie had been talking to her guards.  
I don't get it where are they? asked Miya looking around.  
Tiri walked close to a wall, running her hand along it.  
Do you sense something Tiri?  
Tiri pushed on one of the stones, to reveal a secret room. Quickly they noticed Yami and Yugi chained to a nearby wall.  
Tiri ran to Yami, while Miya went to free Yugi.  
As Miya unlocked Yugi's chains, he woke up.  
Who?   
It's ok, I'm Miya, a friend of Tiri's. Can you walk?  
Yugi nodded and slowly stood up with some help from Miya. Steadily they walked back to Tiri and Yami.  
Tiri unlocked the chains and Yami fell to the floor. Quickly she went to his side and put his head on her lap, gently running her fingers through his bangs. Yami slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He smiled when he saw Tiri.  
You're ok.  
She smiled down at him. Of course. Why shouldn't I be? I'm sorry about what happened earlier, are you ok?  
He sat up slowly, It just winded me, but you came back. He rested his head on her shoulder and took her hand.  
Miya suddenly spoke up.  
Something's wrong.  
Yugi moved away from Miya. What do you mean?  
It semms Yami has nearly forgotten that he was nearly blasted through a wall. Personally I wouldn't be forgiving the person who nearly did that, quite so quickly, unless. Miya quickly let go of Yugi. TIRI GET AWAY FROM HIM! She shouted as she ran to them.  
What!? Tiri looked up confused.  
Yami stood completely recovered.  
Tiri, Frankies's controlling him.  
Tiri quickly backed away from Yami. He had a blank expression, his eyes were ....   
Brown!?! Tiri stood Frankie where is Yami?  
Oh you saw through my deception, Yami transformed into Frankie. You must not be that close to Yami if you didn't get it was me straight away.  
Where is he?  
Why should I tell you? Maybe I want to keep him for myself, I mean have you seen his chest, I mean it's to die for, it's just right.  
Frankie this is ... you have gone to far with this, this obession. shouted Miya.  
What? What was that? Frankie raised her hand to her ear and then faced Miya. Miya, I never knew you would betray me. Well maybe I did.  
Only now you have taken this to far.  
O, O, O, Miya you served me so well, you have always been my favourite. Let me just say one thing to you.  
Miya took a step towards Frankie.  
Yes?  
It's been nice knowing you Miya.  
What? Miya was cut short when a wave of pain went through her body. She looked down to see Frankie's hand buried in her chest. Frankie smiled and pulled her hand out, Miya fell to the floor. Frankie turned and clapped her hands clean.  
What now? Oh yes now I remember. Frankie disappeared as Tiri and Yugi ran up to Miya.  
Miya are you ok?  
Titi, please stop Frankie. I believe you can do it. Miya smiled and slowly closed her eyes. Go to the main hall at the north wing. That's where Yami is most likely to be.  
Tiri nodded. Yugi stay with her. I'll come back for you once I've finished with Frankie.  
Yugi nodded and Tiri quickly left the room following Frankie.  
  
  



	10. 10

Disclaimer- Don't sue me for using these characters because I am saying here and now that I don't own them and am not trying to use them to make any money and if you do sue all you'd get is what I have which amounts to absolutely nothing, even the computer I'm using isn't mine!  
  
  
CHAPTER 10  
  
Kiya wondered into the hall. There was low rumble of thunder in the distance.  
* Where is everyone? Both Miya and Tiri have disappeared, goodness knows where Frankie is.*  
Kiya turned when she heard a groan. Carefully she searched the room until she found Yami chained to a wall, with a few cuts.  
Your .... Pharaoh Yami.  
He looked up at her through half open eyes. She undid the chains, he just fell to the floor.  
She slowly moved away from him as footsteps sounded. She turned to see Tiri run in.  
Tiri, there you, where have ...   
Kiya no time have you seen Frankie she's ... Tiri turned and saw Yami laying on the floor and moved to him.  
No I was about to ... Kiya eyes widened as another Tiri ran into the room.  
Kiya don't listen to her. I'm the real Tiri.  
No you're not, that's Frankie pretending Kiya, you've got to believe me.  
Kiya looked from one to the other.  
* Think Kiya what is there that only you, Miya and Tiri know? Ummm ah ha.*  
Both of you describe your first true friend and their name?  
The Tiri near Yami answered first.  
There's no need to describe her, it's Miya.  
You? Kiya pointed at the Tiri by the door.  
I met HIM when I was 6, we were friends until my mother died when I was 12. He had brown eyes, white hair. His father was a tomb robber. I wish I knew what had happened to him.  
HIs name?  
Oh sorry, Bakura. His name was Bakura.  
Bakura!?! They all turned at the new voice. Yugi slowly walked in.  
The Bakura that's in the Millennium Ring?  
Tiri turned. He's in the ring, I didn't know that and I've been here 4 months.  
There was a flash and Frankie stood near Yami.  
Well done Kiya, great question to ask. Frankie turned. But why is little Yugi here. Does he bring news about Miya?  
Miya? What's wrong with Miya? Kiya turned to Tiri. Tiri looked at Yugi. Yugi took a deep breath.  
She's dead.  
The colour drained completely from Kiya's face and she fell to the floor.  
Dead, my sister dead. she was completely dazed.  
Tiri ran at Frankie, but a shield appeared.  
Frankie don't do this. I'll stop you.  
Frankie laughed I'd like to see you try Tiri, right now I am the one to make threats and you can't stop me.  
You'll never find what you're looking for. Can't you see it's driving you mad?  
No, but I can see you are annoying me. Maybe I should kill you like I did Miya, but I want you to watch as I slowly torture the one closest to you and there's nothing you can do to stop me.  
Suddenly Kiya wrestled Frankie to the ground.  
You - you killed my sister.  
Oh, don't be stupid. Frankie focused her energy causing Kiya to go into the wall.  
Kiya got up and marched straight up to her.  
We stayed by your side when the Pharaoh caught us. We were sealed away for over 5000 yrs. and we still stayed loyal to you. You killed my sister, my sister.  
Your point being?  
How - how could you do that after all we've done for you?  
Frankie put her hand on her chin.  
Ummm .... like this.  
Nooo! yelled Tiri, as Frankie sucked the life out of Kiya. Kiya just looked at Frankie in the eye with a mixture of surprise and sadness.  
Say hi to Miya for me. smiled Frankie  
  
  
Ooooooooo she is so evil. HAHAHAHAHAHA. There will be more.


	11. 11

Disclaimer- I don't own the characters in this story. In fact, I don't even really own all the writing in this story because it's not me who does the disclaimers, it's Frankie!!!!! ARRRRRRRGH!  
  
  
CHAPTER 11  
  
Tiri watched Frankie drop Kiya's body to the floor with a thud. Frankie turned and walked up to Yami's seemingly lifeless body. To their amazement Yami moved, but didn't get up. Frankie knelt down next to him.  
Where are the powers? she hissed.  
I ... don't ... know. said Yami, shaking his head.  
Yami. whispered Yugi. Tiri looked down to him then back to Frankie and Yami.  
You're a Pharaoh you should know. You're the King of Games.  
I ... I don't know.  
Ok She ran her finger along his jaw. Slowly she lifted her hand above her head.  
Yugi Tiri turned to him. You have to be strong for him.  
Yugi turned to her, confused.  
You're a very important young man more then he'll realise. I'll tell you now, but you must promise not to tell him yet.  
Yugi nodded and Tiri whispered something in his ear, his eyes widened in surprise.   
Really?  
He doesn't remember much about him, but you are a part of him.  
A yell echoed around them, making them look up.  
Tell me where they are Pharaoh. ordered Frankie, her hand buried in his chest.  
I .... don't know, I'm telling the truth.  
Frankie please stop. He's telling the truth.  
* He has to know.* argued Frankie. She squeezed his heart causing him to yell again.  
I don't know, I don't know. repeated Yami tears in his eyes.  
LIAR!  
Frankie that enough. shouted Tiri.  
Yami's back arched as Frankie squeezed his heart a lot harder. Tiri stepped back.  
Yugi get behind me ordered Tiri as she raised her hand towards the shield. Yugi watched as the shield appeared to crack in many places. Yugi when the shield collapses get to Yami. You can help him with this.  
She handed him a bottle of purple liquid. It should relieve some of his pain but you have to get him out of here and to a hospital.  
Yugi took the bottle.  
Frankie looked up as the shield shattered. She removed her hand from Yami's chest and stood up.  
Go Yugi ordered Tiri. Yugi ran to Yami's side.  
So Tiri. Frankie smiled evilly you had them the whole time.  
You can have them Frankie, just leave Yugi and Yami out of this.  
Frankie walked closer. You have many secrets Tiri.  
This is one of the last. Tiri looked at Frankie with a calm expression.  
  
Yugi held the bottle to Yami's mouth.  
Come on drink it.  
Yugi gently shook Yami's shoulders.  
Come on Yami wake up, please let me know you're ok.  
Yami coughed and opened his eyes.  
Yugi?  
You're ok!  
What's going on?  
JUST TAKE THEM FRANKIE. shouted Tiri They've caused too much trouble.  
Yami sat up and watched.  
If you insist. Frankie pulled a dagger from under her cloak. The gold metal and gems sparkled in the lightening.  
It's .... Is that the same one as ...   
The one that Yami used to kill you? Why yes. Very nice, isn't it? I made it myself.  
Tiri just watched Frankie calmly. Another flash of lightening and roar of thunder.  
Tiri, don't. mumbled Yami as he struggled to get up, but fell to his knees, hand over his heart.  
It won't be to painful, Frankie lifted the dagger, sorry I lie, it'll be extremely painful. She plunged the dagger straight into Tiri's heart.  
No Yami jumped up.  
Tiri gasped and jolted slightly.  
Frankie smiled as the dagger glowed, that glow passed through Frankie's arm and into her body.  
I never knew the powers were so strong. Frankie's expression changed. Something's wrong, oh no. She looked at Tiri. It can't be, you're not ...   
Believe it. hissed Tiri as she pushed Frankie away from her.  
There was a blinding light and Frankie disappeared.  
Slowly it started raining, the water fell gently onto the floor. Yami knelt down next to Tiri. His eyes widened at the dagger in her heart.  
Yami? she whispered.  
Yes? It's ok we'll get you to a hospital you'll be fine.  
I'm happy you're ok.  
I'll be fine. The rain started getting heavy. Yugi gave me the potion.  
Yami there's s-something I -I have to tell you.  
It can wait. Yami took hold of her hand.  
Tiri smiled.  
Yami smiled back, but his world quickly shattered as Tiri moved his hand and used it to pull out the dagger. Yami quickly put his hand over the wound.  
Why? Why did you do that?  
My job is done. She raised her hand to Yami's face. You will find her, she will remember.  
Her hand fell to the ground as she closed her eyes.  
Tiri? Tiri? he shook her gently. No, Tiri. You can't go. He buried his face in his hands.  
Slowly he moved back as Tiri's form got more and more transparent until there was nothing left. Slowly he moved forwards, he stretched out his hand but only touched the cold stone floor. He slammed his fists into the floor.  
She's gone. Yami looked at his hands, one covered in blood. This is all I have left of her. He closed his eyes and fell to the floor.  
Yugi ran up to him.  
Yami? Yami can you hear me? he shook him.  
The rain continued to fall, washing away the events that had just taken place. Washing the blood off Yami's hand.  
  
  
ohno,ohno,ohno,ohno there is one more chappie


	12. 12

Disclaimer- They are not mine and I know it. Now that I've said it, you know it to, therefore, don't sue!  
  
  
CHAPTER 12  
  
Yugi was walking up and down the corridor, waiting for any news. Grandpa. Joey, Tea and Tristan just watched Yugi, their eyes following him as he walked back and forth.  
Yugi sit down please.  
Yugi sat down next to his Grandpa but after a minute got back up.  
What's taking so long? Shouldn't we have heard something by now?  
Grandpa sighed. Yugi sit down.  
I can't. I can't sit down, knowing he's in there. It's been 3 hours.  
Yugi here comes the doctor. pointed Joey.  
Moto family?  
Yes how is he? asked Grandpa.  
Sorry about the wait. Yami's surgery was successful, we managed to stop the internal bleeding. He's in recovery now. I can only let one person see him at a time for now though.  
Yugi you should go first. spoke his Grandpa.  
Yugi nodded.  
Follow me please.  
Yugi followed the doctor down the corridor.  
He's in room 402 down the corridor you can't miss it.  
Yugi walked quietly, looking in the window. He stopped when he saw Yami. He was lying on the bed, many wires and tubes connected to him.  
He doesn't look ok. whispered Yugi.  
He will be fine. He's very tired and the anaesthetic has to work it's way out of his system. came a voice.  
Yugi looked to see a nurse standing next to him.  
But why all the wires and things?  
That's only until he wakes up. This is a safety measure he only just got out of surgery.  
Yugi nodded. You should go in and talk to him, it'll help bring him round if he hears someone familiar talking to him. The nurse walked away.  
Yugi took a deep breath, slowly turned the handle and opened the door. Yugi closed the door and walked closer. He looked at the machine registering Yami's heart then to Yami.  
Yami could now see that Yami was covered in small bandages and that his hands were bandaged also. Yugi walked closer and put his hands on the rail. He could now also see the bandage covering most of Yami's chest, from the surgery.  
You have to be strong for him.'  
I have to be strong. whispered Yugi.  
Slowly he took Yami's hand, being careful not to move the IV line.  
Yami it's me, Yugi. We're all worried about you. Me, Grampa, Joey, Tea, Tristen even Kaiba. He sent Mokuba in to see if you were ok, probably wants to duel you as soon as you're able to. Bakura and Ryou stayed for awhile too but they couldn't stay too long. Yugi looked at Yami. I'm sorry Yami, for what is happening, for everything. I know it's not my fault but I just don't know what to do. If Tiri was here she'd say something, like a joke, but she's .... She told me to be strong for you. Yami, I just want to tell you that no matter what I'll be here for you.  
Yami moved a little, not much, just enough so he could see Yugi. Yugi smiled at him.  
Look, getting better already.  
Yami smiled slightly and nodded.  
You should rest a bit more. I'll just tell the others you're ok then I'll come straight back.  
Yami squeezed Yugi's hand. Yugi nodded and walked out the room.  
Yami faced the window then slowly put his hand over his heart before falling back asleep.  
  
DONE. Let me know what you think, if anything. There will be another story after this. If you don't like it don't read it, but if you do I love you all.


End file.
